


El gato y el cuervo y lo del gas

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dream Sex, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima tiene un problema con la bombona de gas, y, al parecer, Kuroo es el encargado de solucionarlo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 11





	El gato y el cuervo y lo del gas

Tsukishima debió de prever que _algo_ iba mal.  
Abrió la ventana de par en par y permitió que el aire entrase a la habitación como un huracán, levantando sus cortinas y tirando al suelo las hojas que permanecían sobre su escritorio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, disfrutando de la corriente, luchando contra el terrible calor que hacía ese día. No estaban ni siquiera en verano, pero Tsukishima juraba que ese día sería el más caluroso del año. Todo, simplemente, estaba tan caliente. Creía que en cualquier momento el sol conseguiría traspasar las paredes y derretir cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera en el camino.  
Sus padres se habían ido el fin de semana a la playa, de visita a la casa de su abuela materna, y él los iba a acompañar hasta que su equipo de volleyball decidió que deberían practicar _ese_ sábado. Tsukishima no se quejó porque, en realidad, él también quería aumentar aquellos entrenamientos y mejorar sus habilidades, solo que a diferencia de Hinata y Kageyama, él no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.  
Acababa de llegar a su casa, recién salía de la ducha y la sensación de estar a punto de morir por hipertermia no desaparecía de su cuerpo. Caminaba con un único pantalón corto de deporte y tanteaba la idea de ir desnudo.  
El timbre de la puerta sonó y Tsukishima frunció el ceño. No esperaba ninguna visita. Y le sorprendería que con ese calor Yamaguchi decidiera aparecer por su casa, sobre todo después de la conversación que habían tenido al caminar de regreso del instituto (Yamaguchi decía algo de estar tan cansado que dormiría durante días). Bajó a regañadientes la escalera, sin prisa alguna, tan sofocado que si corría de verdad le daría un golpe de calor. El timbre volvió a sonar, ansioso, y el adolescente gruñó. Abrió la puerta justo a tiempo, pues el hombre frente a ella pensaba volver a tocar el timbre.  
—¡Hola!  
El chico sonreía demasiado, pensó Tsukishima, para hacer tanto calor ahí afuera y él vestir con su mono de trabajo. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras lo observaba, sus ojos entrecerrados se cernían sobre su aspecto, sonreía como un sátiro. Llevaba un uniforme rojo, un mono enterizo de mangas largas cuyos botones estaban desabrochados, dejando entrever una camiseta de tiras negras. Tsukishima por un momento se sintió intimidado por la presencia desconocida, pero se recompuso sin pensarlo demasiado. Quizás era el calor, pero pensó que el chico era muy atractivo.  
—Soy Kuroo. Es esta la residencia de los Tsukishima, ¿no? Tengo el recado de cambiar la bombona de gas.  
El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido, de repente recordó la llamada de su madre de esa mañana informando sobre la llegada del hombre. Se mordió la lengua asintiendo con la cabeza, avergonzado por haber olvidado la única cosa que le había dicho su madre.  
—Sí, pasa. La cocina está a la derecha —se limitó a contestar Tsukishima, haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar al moreno. Este se había cargado la bombona al hombro porque no quería entrar a la casa con la carretilla y estropear el suelo. No le quitó el ojo en ningún momento, agachado, cogiendo la bombona, haciendo fuerza, soltando un jadeo. Sus músculos apretados bajo las mangas del uniforme, ceñidos a estos, las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente. Tsukishima acabó suspirando y buscó su camiseta, que descansaba sobre el sofá, y se la puso cuando Kuroo entró a la cocina, achantado un poco por su presencia. —La bombona está ahí.  
Tsukishima le señaló el sitio y Kuroo asintió con la cabeza. Dejó la que cargaba en el suelo y se llevó la mano a la frente, quitándose el sudor, luego comenzó a desabotonarse el mono. Ah, sí que hacía calor. Kuroo se quitó el mono hasta que éste quedó colgando de su cintura, amarrando las mangas en ella. Entonces, la camiseta de tiros le regaló a Tsukishima la visión de los brazos del trabajador, sus bíceps, un poco de sus pectorales también. Seguramente tendría unos increíbles abdominales.  
—Uhm, ¿quieres agua? —Preguntó Tsukishima, más por ser él quien realmente estaba sediento que por educación. Kuroo lo miró divertido, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.  
—Claro.  
Le dio el vaso de agua mientras se servía uno para él mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo bebía. Su nuez se movía jugosa en su garganta al ritmo de los tragos. Tsukishima se tensó de inmediato cuando la mano de Kuroo, detrás de él, dejó su vaso a escasos metros de su propia mano. Estaba nervioso, pero no entendía el por qué.  
—Qué calor, eh —le escuchó decir, medio murmurando, Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza, girando sobre sí mismo. Se apoyó en la encimera y enfrentó a Kuroo, que a pocos pasos de él lo miraba curioso. El rubio señaló con la barbilla la bombona, ordenando en silencio que empezara con su trabajo. Kuroo rio. —Vale, se ve que no eres de muchas palabras.  
Tsukishima no supo cómo tomarse el comentario por lo que prefirió ignorarlo (además, era la mejor opción para calmar sus nervios). —Avísame cuando termines.  
Salió de la cocina dejando a Kuroo solo. Sin saber qué hacer, prefirió sentarse en el sofá de su salón, encendió la televisión y puso el primer canal que vio. Su atención estaba desviada, al completo, hacia el hombre que agachado intentaba desconectar una bombona en uno de los muebles de la cocina. Desde dónde estaba escasamente podía observar su perfil (y sólo cuando estaba de cuclillas), pero le pareció mejor opción que ser pillado con las manos en la masa. Tsukishima no lo iba a negar; Kuroo era probablemente el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, parecía un gato salvaje con su pelo _de mierda_, y sus brazos, oh sus brazos. El rubio jugaba al volleyball y por ende había visto muchos cuerpos realmente ejercitados que hacían envidiar a cualquier, y, sin embargo, el de Kuroo le había parecido el mejor de todos ellos. Si hacía una lista de todos los _crush_ que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, sería el número uno. Quizás era porque hacía mucho calor, y, entonces, su noción se veía nublada.  
Kuroo giró la cabeza cuando Tsukishima estaba (observándole) sumiso en sus pensamientos. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta el chico le estaba sonriendo, él creía morir, ahora, por el repentino sonrojo que había dominado su rostro.  
_Ah, qué calor hace aquí… _ No dejaba de repetir.  
—¿Puedes venir un momento? Necesito que me digas dónde debo poner esto exactamente… —Lo escuchó decir, sin apartarle la mirada, con la misma sonrisa de depredador. Tsukishima asintió y nervioso se levantó del sofá. Él era un adolescente que estaba pasando por una etapa en la que todos sus sentidos se vuelven locos, sus hormonas salen disparadas por aquí y por allá y su bajo vientre no sabe lo que quiere realmente. Había tenido unos cuantos momentos de excitación a lo largo de su vida… No eran nada en comparación al cómo su cuerpo se crispaba bajo su mirada rijosa.  
Tsukishima frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la bombona nueva ya estaba colocada en su sitio, que había movido su trasero del sillón para que el hombre pudiera afirmar que no lo había estado mirando _solo_ para comprobar que estuviese haciendo el trabajo correctamente. Kuroo se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Tsukishima a zancadas, este retrocedió por instinto, chocando con la encimera. Su corazón se aceleró.  
—¿Hace mucho calor para ti... —se quedó callado, pensando, algunos segundos —, Tsukki?  
El moreno se aproximaba lentamente, con cuidado pues todavía tanteaba un terreno prohibido, pasó su mano por un lado del cuerpo contrario, apoyándola en la encimera. Tsukishima lo observaba en silencio, ni siquiera le había recriminado por utilizar un apodo en él cuando no lo conocía, distraído quizás en sus movimientos. De repente, el ambiente se volvió incluso más caliente de lo que ya era, el aire desaparecía a momentos y a Tsukishima se le volvió pesado respirar.  
Tenía una extraña sensación en su estómago que le incitaba a coger la cara de Kuroo entre sus manos y devorar sus labios.  
—¿Tienes sed acaso? —Volvió a preguntar, obsceno pues no era al _agua_ a lo que se refería, acercándose tanto que sentía su aliento. Tsukishima se mordió la lengua, la necesidad aumentaba, teniéndolo tan cerca que quemaba. Se dijo, entonces, que era una locura. Era un hombre al que no conocía. Kuroo se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, provocando a Tsukishima quien acabó con su vista en ellos.  
_Mierda_.  
Tsukishima se abalanzó hacia él tan rápido que Kuroo tambaleó en su sitio, se apoderó de sus mejillas y hundió ambas bocas en una, besándose con desesperación, como si llevaran años esperando ese momento. Las manos de Kuroo viajaron a la cintura contraria, recuperando el equilibrio, reaccionando al rubio. Luego, se dejó llevar, y, rápidamente, bajó sus manos al trasero contrario y lo empujó, pegando ambas caderas. El rubio jadeó sobre sus labios.  
Las manos de Kuroo masajeaban el trasero contrario por encima de la fina tela del pantalón que llevaba. Apretaba sus dedos, los movía en círculos, lo pegaba a su cuerpo con dureza. Sus labios se separaron y bajó hacia su cuello con la lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente por su mentón. Tsukishima sentía que era él quien estaba siendo bebido. Sus manos estaban atrapadas en el pecho de Kuroo, una apretaba su camiseta negra, tirando de ella cada vez más fuerte, mientras la otra intentaba hacerse paso por debajo de la misma. Le era prácticamente imposible, Kuroo no le dejaba el espacio suficiente como para moverse.  
Tsukishima soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando, de repente, se encontró sentado sobre la encimera. Kuroo lo había levantado y colocado en un impulso, buscando una posición más cómoda para ambos. Le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y Tsukishima creyó reconocer soberbia en su mirar. No era capaz de entender el por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, como si estuviera necesitado, como si realmente llevase siglos esperando tener a Kuroo, a quien acababa de conocer, entre sus piernas, pero no le importó y ni siquiera pensaba en ello en ese momento. Se dejaba hacer.  
Kuroo llevó las largas piernas del rubio a su cintura, enredándose con ellas, teniendo el control de la situación, diciéndole sin palabras qué y cómo tenía que hacer las cosas. Luego, se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y antes de volver a juntar sus cuerpos, también se la arrebató a Tsukishima. Este, que había conseguido la libertad de sus manos, llevó una a la nuca del moreno y con ansias estrelló de nuevo sus labios. Tsukishima solo había besado a una persona en toda su vida y había sido un desastre discordante de labios, saliva, lengua y dientes. Pero en ese momento, parecía ser un completo maestro en el arte de besar. Quizás era por la absoluta e innegable experiencia que Kuroo parecía poseer, metiendo su lengua en lo más profundo de su cavidad bucal, jugando con la suya, lamiendo sus labios, mordiéndolos. Tsukishima sentía su bajo vientre despertar, su sangre abandonaba su cerebro y se dirigía a su polla, caliente, que pedía a gritos la atención que esperaba Kuroo le diese.  
El moreno no parecía mejor que él, Tsukishima lo confirmó cuando él volvió a juntar sus caderas y sintió un bulto bajo el mono rojo chocar con la parte interior de su muslo. Jadeó de nuevo y esta vez se mezcló con el propio gemido de Kuroo. Tsukishima llevó ambas manos a la nuca contraria, con su palma abierta arrollando su cuello en ellas, y, entonces, se propulsó en él levantando su trasero de la encimera. El moreno lo sujetó con una mano sobre su espalda y la otra más próxima a su cadera.  
—Eres un niño malo, Tsukki… —Susurró sobre sus labios, distrayéndole mientras su mano consideraba pasar bajo el elástico de su pantalón. Sin embargo, Tsukishima estaba muy consciente de esa mano, así que asintió a sus palabras, como si le estuviese dando el permiso que Kuroo buscaba.  
—¿Sillón? —Preguntó, más por Kuroo que era el que cargaba con su peso que por él mismo, que no tenía gana alguna de separarse de él. El del gas asintió con la cabeza, soltó a Tsukishima sobre la mesa y le permitió bajarse de ella. Se quedaron en silencio, el rubio salió primero de la cocina con las piernas de Kuroo siguiéndole prácticamente pegado a él. Llegando al sillón, sin darse la vuelta, Tsukishima se vio jadeando sorprendido de nuevo: Kuroo le había empujado y había caído sobre el sofá boca abajo. Giró su cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse por su trato, las manos del moreno habían bajado su pantalón de chándal dejando su blanquecina piel a la vista, hasta por debajo de sus nalgas. Medio gritó, sobrecogido por la astucia con la que Kuroo se movía, este poniéndose encima de él con una rodilla entre sus piernas.  
Tsukishima sintió el aliento caliente del chico en su espalda, y, luego, su lengua caminar a través de sus omoplatos, besando los lunares que se encontraba. Sus manos acariciaban su cintura, eran ásperas y de dedos largos, tocaban su cadera y Tsukishima se sentía incluso más duro. Empezó a moverse, entonces, buscando algún tipo de fricción.  
Kuroo rio sobre él. Juntó más sus cuerpos, con su boca en el eje de la oreja izquierda de Tsukishima y jadeó cuando su dureza rozó el trasero descubierto del rubio. Tsukishima lo imitó, su cabeza escondida en la almohada, reteniendo prácticamente su sonido. Sintió la frente contraria, sudada, apoyarse en su espalda y presionar, aguantando el equilibrio de esa manera. Se tensó cuando las manos de Kuroo tocaron su trasero y volvieron a masajearlo como habían hecho con anterioridad, sorprendido, pero no se quejó del roce. Es más, movió de nuevo su cadera, de adelante hacia atrás. Escuchó el gruñido de Kuroo contra su piel.  
Y, de repente, ya no sentía el contacto de Kuroo contra él. Vacío, Tsukishima se tuvo que girar para comprobar que el chico todavía estaba ahí, quejándose en el proceso. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, sus gafas estaban sucias y caían por el puente de su nariz, sudado. Kuroo lo miraba desde el otro lado del sillón, mordiéndose el labio, mientras sus manos trabajaban en quitarse el nudo de su mono.  
—Ah, no seas impaciente, Tsukki… —se rio Kuroo, socarrón, provocando que el rubio se avergonzara. Murmuró un suave idiota que apenas se escuchó, decidió concentrarse entonces en lo que hacía Kuroo. Cuando se hubo desabrochado el mono se lo bajó hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista sus calzoncillos negros, y, en ellos, la increíble erección que tenía puso nervioso a Tsukishima. Kuroo se acercó para desquitar su inquietud y lo besó tranquilizadoramente, moviendo sus labios con suavidad, sin necesidad de meter su lengua. El rubio, con medio tronco girado, apoyado en sus codos, se calmó un poco, o al menos olvidó ciertos datos. Los labios de Kuroo le parecieron blandos y esponjosos, increíblemente apetecibles, y aunque babeaba de sobremanera, no le parecía importar.  
Entonces, una mano del mayor se perdió por el abdomen de Tsukishima, acariciándolo con ligereza, y, de otro impulso, su cuerpo quedó sentado sobre el regazo de Kuroo. El moreno manejaba a Tsukishima como si fuera un muñeco y el rubio le recibía sin impedimento. Gimió sintiendo, directamente, la dura polla de Kuroo entre sus piernas, en algún momento se había bajado los calzoncillos. Movió sus caderas, Kuroo jadeó en su oreja y su mano viajó al miembro ajeno.  
—Kei, muévete así… —susurró en su oído, Tsukishima hizo lo que le dijo, ajeno a que se sabía su nombre a pesar de no haberlo mencionado antes. Estaba extasiado con lo que Kuroo le hacía sentir, su mano bombeando su dureza, estallaría en cualquier momento.  
Fue en ese momento, en el que se encontraba haciendo presión sobre la polla de Kuroo, gimiendo sin control alguno mientras era masturbado por el hombre del gas, escuchando sus jadeos y gruñidos mientras decía _lo bien_ que lo estaba haciendo, que Tsukishima sintió la sensación de ensueño recorrer su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y, entonces, todo se le vino abajo.  
Tsukishima debía haber previsto que algo andaba mal cuando noto el calor en su cuerpo, cuando no recordó el recado de su madre o cuando ni siquiera le importó que Kuroo lo llamara «Tsukki» o por su nombre. Abrió los ojos y se encontró una habitación a oscuras, entendiendo que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido en su subconsciente. Llevó las manos a su cara, muriéndose de la vergüenza, pensando en lo duro que tenía el pene bajo su pijama, preguntándose en cómo iría al baño sin despertar a sus compañeros de equipo. Y, sobre todo, cuestionándose el cómo miraría a la cara al capitán del Nekoma después de haber tenido un sueño húmedo pensando en él…  
_Mierda_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Si has llegado hasta este punto: Muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> Quiero decir que no suelo escribir escenas de sexo por lo que no sé si esto está realmente bien. Voy a empezar a hacer el _kinktober_ de 2019 con parejas de Haikyuu (muchas _rarepairs_, por cierto), para intentar mejorar en esto, porque me gustaría aprender a escribir de todo. Lo más probable es que después de eso empiece con el terror. A ver que sale. 
> 
> Bueno, apreciaría mucho comentarios criticando la historia :(, me gustaría saber qué he hecho mal y eso. 
> 
> ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!


End file.
